Broken
by DeflectedIntellect
Summary: PWP. Advise against reading if Rape scenes aren't your thing.


**AN~ Here's a little Jonabelle that came to mind. I hope you enjoy. Fair warning though. Its...a doozy. At leasst to me. ~ D.I.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Im just borrowing them to play with.**

**Broken**

A large hand encircled her neck and pushed her up against the wall in the alleyway. One of her arms was pinned behind back and the other was trying to push against the wall to alleviate the grit that dug into her soft cheeks.

The body that pressed into her from behind was strong and sturdy. She could tell it was a male. She struggled, until she heard the cold voice breathe into her ear.

The hand around her neck pulled back making her arch painfully.

"Isabelle." His nose nuzzled her neck just behind her ear. She shuddered involuntarily. "I heard you were looking for me." She was breathing hard now. The air coming out of her nose and teeth in short bursts. Speaking through clenched teeth her voice strained.

Jonathan.

"Get your hands off me." She seethed.

Tsking a few times. "Now Izzy. That's not very hospitable. You wanted to find me. Remember?"

"Go to hell." He jerked back on her neck again and she whimpered.

"What did I just say about hospitality? You have very poor manners. " He ground his hips into her bottom and she tried to struggle some more. Her free hand trying to pull his hand off her neck or reach behind her. Flailing until her caught it and secured it along with the other one. Then grabbed her neck again.

"Isabelle, I don't want to hurt you too bad." His voice was velvet calm in her hear. Teasing. "Well, maybe I do." He pushed her body hard up against the wall again so that his body held her arms. Leaving his one hand free to slide up the side of her body.

"Such a shame you have all those scars. I hate that. But at the same time, you're so soft.." His large hand gripped her thigh roughly. While his teeth grazed the curve of her neck where it meets the shoulder. He forced her head to tilt giving him more access to her flesh.

Isabelle tried to move her legs back to kick him but when she moved one he just stuck his knee in between them, causing her to widen her stance. She didn't know what to do. Every move she made caused him to gain.

He released her neck then but kept his body pressed hard against hers. He was immoveable no matter how much she fought against him.

"Struggle away but I promise your only making this that much hotter." He licked the shell of her ear and she jerked her head to the side. He ground his hips again. Another shudder went through her. This time because she could feel it. His arousal pressed into the cleft of her ass. He placed his forehead on the back of her head and both his hands slid down her sides and gripped her ass cheeks. "I want to rip your clothes off and spread your cheeks apart." His large hands squeezed roughly. She could feel his nails through the denim. "And shove my cock in that tight little ass."

"Fuck you." She spat to the side. Tears of frustration falling down her cheeks.

One of his hands found her neck again and jerked her head back. "No. I'm. Going. To. Fuck. You. Isabelle." He enunciated every work carefully. Punctuated by a subtle jerk of his hand, and thrust of his pelvis.

"I'm going to tear you apart, right here in this alley. And you can scream all you want. By the angel I hope you scream." He bit her shoulder roughly taking care to drag his teeth harshly across her skin. She tried to jerk her shoulder away as she sucked her teeth. Trying hard to not give him what he wanted.

His free hand snaked its way in front of her, Palming her belly, then sliding up to grip one of her bra clad breasts. He gripped the fabric and jerked. There was a rip and then she felt as the support gave way. His hand was on a naked mound. Squeezing painfully. Then his fingers found a nipple and pinched hard. Isabelle let out a frustrated growl through her teeth.

"Get your fucking hands off me. I'm going to kill you!" she tried to shake her head free of the grip on her neck but his fingers only tightened. The hand on her breast scratched at her skin. The pain flaring up like a blazed trail across her flesh. Isabelle wondered if he'd drawn blood.

Suddenly the hand was gone and it appeared again on her secured limbs as Jonathan's body eased up. Then she felt his nimble fingers at her wrist. Her whip. Then felt in horror as he removed it from her wrist and tied it around her arms. He was so strong that even though she tried to fight to break free of his grip, she couldn't get any leverage. Finally he had her secured. And turned her around so her back was against the wall and she could see his face. She spat at him. The phlegm landing on his cheek. He let out a short breath and then wiped his cheek off. Then his hand came up and slapped her so hard across the face she saw black spots, and tasted blood. She smiled back at him her teeth bloody and her vision blurry.

"Oh come on, I thought you wanted to swap spit."  
He reached up behind her and wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her head back wards so that her neck opened up to him.

"Oh, I want to swap fluids, defiantly. Don't worry pet." He leaned forward dragging his tongue slowly from her collar bone up her neck to the bottom of her chin.

"I'm going to enjoy this very much. You could too, if you let yourself." He grinned as she started a new fit of struggling. Heedless to the whip cutting into her flesh.

His hand came up and ripped her shirt open. Her creamy globes exposed in the night chill, erupted in gooseflesh. Her nipples hardened almost painfully, and she winced against the onslaught of the sudden sensation.

Jerking her hair again to secure her in place her leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth. His tongues swirling around the pert rosette bud, and when she tried to get away his teeth clamped down on it, and then she let out a yell. Her voice was strained with a mixture of anger, pain and frustration.

The noise only seemed to spurn him on. He became more rough and demanding. His hand squeezing painfully at her flesh. Scratching and gripping, light bruises began to appear on her pale flesh. Then his hand was at her pants, yanking at the hem so hard the button popped off and the zipper whizzed down with a shredding like sound. She tried to stand straighter to close her legs, but he wedged a knee in between them. Then his hand was sliding down inside the fabric. Rough calloused fingers slipping between her folds. His hands were cool against her hot flesh making her shiver involuntarily.

"You're so hot Iz. You flesh so sweet." He circled a finger around her clit in a practiced motion, and Isabelle's body recoiled. He was unrelenting. As much as she tried to pull away he was right there. Stroking prodding. His mouth at her neck and breasts. And to her utter horror she felt it the faint stirrings of her body reacting. Soon his fingers were slipping over the flesh of her core as her wetness coated them. She flushed from her body's betrayal.

Jonathan brought his fingers out and sniffed them gingerly and then licked his fingers. You taste so good."

Then his fingers were back in her pants again with a new fervor, finally slipping a singer long digit to impale her. Isabelle inhaled sharply as he jammed his finger up her tight hole his thumb pressing on her clit as he fingered her. Soon she was panting angry sobs that were a mix of moans of cries.

"Fuck, I can't wait any longer." He turned her around harshly and jerked her pants down in the back. He heard the sound of him undoing his own pants and then his body was pressed up against hers. She felt the tip graze her opening for just a moment as he hand tightened on her neck once more, and then he shoved his cock in. Isabelle's eyes widened and then shut close as a feeling of pain and fullness filled her. He was stretching her well beyond anything she had ever felt before. She felt him shudder behind her. "So fuckiing tight."

And then he started to move. Slowly picking up pace until he turned them both around and leaned back against the wall. He pushed her body forward so she was bent over and he had a firm grip on her hips, pulling and pushing her on his cock at a relentless pace. Isabelle had a hard time maintaining her footing and stumbled a couple times. He finally pulled out and the turned her back around the tripped her up so she fell backwards on the ground. He grabbed her pants and yanked them off as she tried to struggle away. But not very far due to her arms being bound.

Turning her so she was on her back, her arms cut into the gravel and random debris of the alley. He repositioned himself over her and shoved his cock in once more. Not caring about her screams of pain. His own breathing harsh he used one hand to support himself over her while the other held her hip. His sharp nails cutting into her skin. He then pulled out and sat up. Looking down at her. "You feel so good, but I want to cum in that sweet ass just like I said. "

Isabelle's eyes widened and she screamed louder this time as she flipped her over and pulled her ass up. Her face scraping against the ground. Jonathan spread her cheeks and then spit onto her puckered hole and used his thumb to rub the moisture around a few times. "The more you struggle, the more it's going to hurt." And then he lined himself up and shoved inside.

Isabelle's screams were cut off as a wave of pain jolted through her body so acute that it took her breath away. This time Jonathan didn't stop he was so overcome by the pleasure of the pain he was inflicting on her that he began to piston his rock hard cock in her tight ass. Savoring every choked sob and whimper. Every scream of pain and desperate noise she made.

Isabelle finally became motionless, her sobs stopped as she went in and out of consciousness. She felt him moving unrelenting filling her broken body, until with a loud growl he shoved himself in as far as he could pressing her harder into the ground and he came deep inside her aching hole.

He lay on top of her panting, catching his breath for several long minutes and then pulled out slowly. She felt his body weight come up off her and then then her whip loosening on her limbs. They fell to her sides. She had no strength left.

"We should meet like this more often Iz." He laughed. She closed her eyes as tears squeezed out, and curled into a ball as the sound of his laughter faded into the distance.


End file.
